


Your Chores and Mine

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merthur, Gen, can be pre-slash or slash; Merlin really has no idea how things work in a castle. For example, he has no idea that being manservant to the prince means he's of higher rank than the everyday servants, and spends a ridiculous amount of time doing chores he doesn't have to. Arthur thinks it's hilarious until he realizes the other servants are starting to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Chores and Mine

Merlin struggled with the laundry.

He struggled with the baths.

He struggled cleaning rooms.

He struggled with literally every aspect of being a servant.

Including the other servant’s snickering behind their hands. He knew he wasn’t exactly good at being a servant, but they  _could_ help instead of just standing there.

“Merlin, what on earth are you doing with those?” Arthur paused on his way to his room, catching Merlin with an armful of stinky, sweaty shirts.

 _Crap._  Merlin knew he wasn’t supposed to be actually caught doing the chores. The servants had explained very clearly that he was supposed to do work without looking like he was doing work.

Something about invisible service.

It sounded ridiculous, but then again, Arthur was ridiculous in his requests. Often, Merlin would have four or five things to do at once, in different parts of the castle.

Arthur was snapping at him, frowning. “Earth to Merlin, hello? I asked you a question. What are you doing with my laundry?”

“Well, I mean, you said to clean your room and you know, there are all these clothes in there.”

Arthur laughed. More than laughed, really. He guffawed, he howled, he roared. He all but rolled on the floor. “You mean to tell me you’ve been doing my laundry and picking up my crumpled papers and polishing all my armor all on your own?”

“Um… Yes?” Merlin waited until Arthur had stopped laughing again. “You don’t really think all of this stuff does itself, do you?”

Arthur shook his head. “Merlin, I didn’t tell you to clean my room. I said I expected my room to be clean when I got back from practice. No wonder you don’t ever get done with your chores.”

“What?” Merlin frowned. “That doesn’t make sense, Arthur. I mean it, really. This stuff doesn’t do itself.”

“Look, come back with me. I’m going to go with you to do the laundry.” Arthur chuckled a minute. “Look, hey, don’t tell the laundry maid I’m with you ok. I’m going to hide, see what she tells you.”

Arthur was pretty sure he wanted to be there when the laundry lady told him he wasn’t actually supposed to do the laundry. Merlin would likely be pretty embarrassed.

Arthur changed into his most comfortable blue shirt and his softest, loosest pants, and followed behind Merlin, hiding in the shadows of the great hall and walking far enough behind on the steps that he’d be able to hide at the door when Merlin entered the laundry room.

“Hey, I brought more of the Prince’s shirts,” Merlin sounded nervous, which was weird, but maybe he was just shy.

“Ok,  _Prince’s Manservant_ ,” she said it with a mocking tone and a bit of a laugh, “your buckets over there, get to work.”

Arthur watched slack-jawed as Merlin shuffled over to the tub, ears burning red. By the time he got done with the first shirt, his hands were pink and raw from scrubbing with the harsh soap, and he looked humiliated.

No wonder Merlin had such a hard time getting through his chores.

Arthur growled when he pushed the door open, not bothering to be quiet.

“Excuse me, Merlin, you’re needed upstairs.”

“But I—”

“I’ll explain later.” Arthur gave Merlin a sharp look and jerked his thumb back to the stairs. “Wait for me in my chambers. Make a good fire and relax.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin looked even more defeated as he left. He probably thought he’d been doing laundry wrong or something.

Arthur’s heart sank. He turned back to the laundry maid and scowled. “Get your other servant buddies gathered up, we’ve got to talk.”

It was a good couple of hours before Arthur was done chewing them out and telling them exactly how they were going to fix their transgression. They’d still be sore at Merlin for a while, but they wouldn’t dare mistreat him now.

“Merlin?” Arthur pushed his door open quietly, stepping slowly into the room.

Merlin was asleep in Arthur’s chair, arms crossed and light snores running into his shirt.

Arthur would let him sleep for now and tell him tomorrow. Maybe he’d give him the day off, just to make up for all the laughter Arthur had had at his expense.


End file.
